Sicarius, the Hunter Organization
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: AU. Pekerjaan macam apa ini? Menyakiti orang. Mencerai-beraikan sebuah keluarga. Membuat berpasang-pasang mata menangis. Apakah ini hal yang benar? Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanyalah, hal yang telah hilang dariku, pada akhirnya kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**Sicarius, the Hunter Organization**

**By Maritha El Sephira**

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**—HAPPY READING—**

* * *

><p>Aku melihatnya. Semuanya. Dari awal kejadian hingga akhir. Dari awal pesta, dimana semua orang bersenang senang merayakan ulang tahunku, hingga akhir pesta, dimana para tamu sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya.<p>

Aku hanya dapat terperangah dengan mata membulat. Bibirku bergetar ingin berteriak. Tetapi, lidahku kelu, tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Kedua orang tuaku telah tergeletak tak berdaya. Sekujur tubuh mereka dipenuhi oleh bekas-bekas tusukan katana. Aku ingin menemani mereka, tetapi aku tak mempunyai nyali untuk melakukannya. Kuputuskan untuk terus berdiam diri dan berusaha bersembunyi karena situasi belum aman. Mereka masih berkeliaran. Para pembunuh itu masih mengincarku.

**(oOoOoOo)**

Hari ini tanggal 1 November. Aku telah genap berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesta untuk merayakannya. Aku sempat menolak agar ulang tahunku tidak dipestakan, tetapi mereka tetap bersikeras melakukannya.

Aku baru saja selesai memakai gaun ulang tahun yang orang tuaku berikan. Gaun tanpa lengan itu berwarna lavender, cocok dengan warna rambutku. Telingaku dihiasi oleh anting berlian berwarna ungu, sedangkan kakiku telah dilengkapi oleh sepasang _high heels_ merah muda. Untuk melengkapi penampilan, kukenakan sepasang sarung tangan lavender yang serasi dengan gaun yang melekat di tubuhku. Rambut lavender-ku yang panjang kubiarkan tergurai menutupi punggung.

Namaku Misaki Tokura, putri tunggal dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di jepang, _Tokura Group._ Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa aku beruntung, karena memiliki orang tua yang begitu kaya. Hidupku, dapat dikatakan, lebih dari berkecukupan. Ayahku adalah seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Dia membawa nama _Tokura Group_ hingga ke manca negara. Sedangkan Ibuku adalah seorang musisi. Dia mempunyai sebuah _band_ yang berfokus di _genre_ musik klasik.

Bicara soal keluarga, ayah mempunyai seorang adik, begitu juga ibu. Adik ayahku bernama Shin Nitta. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Pamanku ini bukanlah adik kandung dari ayah, melainkan adik angkat. Sedangkan adik dari ibu, aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah seorang wanita.

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju cermin yang terpajang di dinding kamar. Tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, aku pun berhambur menuju meja rias dan mencari benda tersebut.

"Ini dia." Aku tersenyum saat benda yang kucari sedari tadi telah berada dalam genggamanku. Sebuah kalung dengan dua bandul. Salah satu bandul tersebut berbentuk kunci. Itu adalah kunci dari 'kotak harta' yang orang tuaku berikan saat ulang tahunku yang kelima. Kotak itu telah kuisi dengan beberapa benda kesukaanku. Tentu saja hanya benda-benda kecil yang dapat muat dalam kotak tersebut. Sedangkan, bandul yang satunya adalah hadiah dari seseorang yang bahkan tak kuingat nama ataupun rupanya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku pernah kehilangan sebagian besar ingatanku. Sehingga, semua ingatanku tentang orang itu terhapus. Yang kuingat hanyalah, orang tersebut sangat dekat denganku. Bandul tersebut berbentuk bunga berhelai empat. Dua helai berwarna biru dan dua helai berwarna hijau.

Aku pun memakai kalung tersebut.

_TOK. TOK. TOK..._

Ketukan pintu terdengar, membuatku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara itu berasal. Kulirik jam yang tergantung di atas pintu. Pesta akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Aku segera menyambar tas tanganku yang berwarna merah, lalu membuka pintu.

"Wah! Kau terlihat cantik, Misaki." Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum lebar begitu melihatku. Dia adalah ibuku.

"Terima kasih, ibu." Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Ibu juga terlihat cantik."

Aku tidak berbohong. Ibu memang terlihat cantik. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna lavender kini di sanggul ke atas, meninggalkan beberapa helai yang membingkai wajahnya dengan sempurna. Tidak lupa, sebuah jepitan berbentuk mahkota dia kenakan di kepalanya. Gaun panjang berwarna merah tua yang dia kenakan meluncur dengan indah di tubuhnya. Di lehernya pun terpasang sebuah kalung berwarna merah darah. Kalung berbentuk hati tersebut adalah hadiah dari ayah saat ulang tahun pernikahan. Tidak lupa, sepasang _high heels_ hitam bertali melengkapi penampilannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ibu sudah tua, takkan terlihat cantik. Kecuali, ayahmu yang mengatakannya," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi, tidak denganmu, Misaki. Kau masih muda. Dengan penampilan seperti ini pasti banyak pemuda yang akan mengejarmu." Ibu memandangku dengan tatapan meledek, membuatku tersipu kecil.

"Ibu!" teriakku sambil berusaha menahan semburat merah muda yang mulai menjalar ke pipi.

"Maafkan ibu," kata ibuku seraya tertawa. Dia pun menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi. "Ayo. Pesta hampir dimulai."

Ibu membawaku menuju ruang tengah, dimana pesta diadakan. Tamu-tamu sudah berkumpul. Aku yakin mereka adalah teman-teman dan rekan kerja ayah, atau bahkan, teman-teman satu _band_ ibu.

Temanku hanya sedikit, atau bahkan dapat dikatakan, tidak ada. Aku tak punya teman karena aku tidak bersekolah di sekolah biasa, melainkan _homeschooling_, alias sekolah di rumah. Aku juga tidak sering bepergian. Jika bepergian, para _bodyguard_ yang ayah tugaskan untuk menjagaku akan ikut. Mungkin hal itu membuat orang lain takut atau enggan berbicara padaku.

"Hei, lihat. Itu gadis yang berulang tahun."

"Eh, dimana?"

"Wah! Dia cantik sekali."

Aku dapat mendengar bisik-bisik di antara para tamu. Hal itu membuatku ragu untuk turun. Bukan karena malu. Aku hanya tidak suka berbicara dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Di setiap ulang tahunku, beberapa tamu akan datang dan memujiku dengan pujian yang kunilai berlebihan. Hal itu sangat mengganggu.

"Misaki, ayo turun." Ibu mengelus kepalaku pelan. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk dan segera menuruni tangga.

Sampai di bawah, beberapa tamu mendekatiku. Kebanyakan pemuda. Ada yang menawariku untuk berdansa tapi aku menolaknya. Aku hanya menanggapi mereka sebentar, lalu pergi ke balkon. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak. Semalam, aku bermimpi buruk.

_Di tengah_ lautan, aku menaiki sebuah rakit yang sangat kecil dan nyaris tenggelam. Mataku menjelajahi daerah sekeliling dan menangkap sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Tubuh kedua orang tuaku telah mengambang di atas air, terlihat tak bernyawa lagi.__

__"I-ibu... A-ayah..." Mataku memandang mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Ombak terus menyerbu, saling berlomba menunjukkan kehebatannya. Lama-kelamaan, tubuh kedua orang tuaku hilang dari pandangan mata, tidak terlihat lagi. Aku hanya dapat pasrah menaiki rakit yang terus terombang-ambing mengikuti arus ombak. __

__Tiba-tiba, petir menyambar dan hujan pun turun. Merasakan dinginnya tetesan air yang menyentuh kulit, kutengadahkan kepala ke atas. Mataku membulat, tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat. Air yang turun bukanlah air biasa, melainkan air berwarna merah. Tubuhku mulai bergetar karena ketakutan. Apakah itu... ____darah? Pikiranku berkecamuk. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?__

__"Misaki." Telingaku menangkap suara yang tidak asing. Kutengokkan kepalaku ke belakang, tetapi aku tak menemukan siapa pun.__

__"Misaki." Telingaku kembali mendengar suara tersebut. Aku mulai ketakutan, tetapi aku terus berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan saat kubuka lagi, aku sudah kembali berada di kamar. Ibu sudah duduk di samping ranjang. Lengkap dengan senyuman hangatnya.__

Mimpi tersebut terus berputar di otakku tanpa henti. Dengan kemampuan mengingat yang baik, aku dapat menghafal setiap detail dari mimpi itu tanpa kesulitan.

Dengan tangan menopang dagu, aku terus berpikir. Mungkinkah mimpi itu pertanda buruk? Karena, setiap kali mengingat mimpi itu, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Rasanya seperti, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan. _"Kya!"_ Aku tersentak kaget. Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang dan kudapati ayah sedang tersenyum.

"Saatnya meniup lilin!" Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan. Dengan malas, aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang, menuju sebuah meja dengan kue yang berdiri di atasnya. Para tamu sudah mengelilingi meja itu. Ayah segera mengambil korek api dan menyalakan lilin-lilin yang telah dipasang di atas kue.

Setelah semua lilin terpasang, ibu memberitahuku untuk membuat harapan. Aku pun mengikuti apa kata ibu dan membuat sebuah harapan. Harapan yang bisa dianggap kekanak-kanakkan. Aku harap aku dapat hidup bahagia. Aku tak mengatakan selamanya karena, hidup pada akhirnya akan berakhir. Tidak abadi.

Setelah mengucapkan harapan itu dalam hati, aku segera meniup lilin-lilin yang menyala, membuatnya padam seketika.

Tepat saat lilin terakhir padam, pintu terbuka lebar dan masuklah beberapa orang berbaju hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajah. Para tamu, termasuk aku dan kedua orang tuaku, terkejut melihat mereka. Suasana pun menjadi hening.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan senjata dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Cara mereka membunuh pun membuatku terperangah. Sangat anggun. Mereka terlihat seperti menari dengan irama dan hentakan yang pas. Aku merasa seperti dihipnotis saat melihat mereka melakukannya.

Tetapi, tanpa kusadari, sebilah katana sudah siap menebasku. Aku hanya dapat membulatkan mata dan menunggu katana itu mengambil nyawaku. Mataku memandang katana yang dengan segera semakin mendekat. Tubuhku tak mampu melakukan apapun, terasa seperti dikendalikan oleh orang lain.

_"Misaki!"_ Sesosok pria segera menarikku, menyelamatkanku dari tebasan katana tersebut. Ayah. Dia memandangku dengan wajah khawatir. "Kau tak apa?"

Kesadaranku akhirnya pulih. Kutatap sekeliling ruangan. Beberapa orang telah tergeletak di lantai dengan cairan merah yang terus mengucur keluar dari tubuh mereka. Bahkan, beberapa diantara mereka sudah tak berbentuk manusia lagi. Ruangan ini telah diselimuti oleh bau anyir darah yang menyesakkan dada. Terasa seperti berada di lautan darah.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat mimpiku. Apakah ini artinya? Pembunuhan? Jika mimpi itu benar, maka orang tuaku akan... Meninggal? Mataku membulat menyadari hal itu. Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi!

Selagi aku berdebat dengan pikiranku, ayah segera menarik tanganku dan tangan ibu untuk melarikan diri. Tetapi, saat kita berusaha untuk kabur, orang yang hampir menebasku tadi sudah berada di depan kami. Tanpa ragu, katananya segera menebas ayahku, membuat dia melepaskan genggamannya dan akhirnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai. Aku dan ibu hanya dapat memandangi tubuh ayah yang kini dipenuhi darah. Terlalu cepat. Pria itu membunuhnya terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan belum siap untuk melihat ayah seperti ini.

Tangisan ibu pun pecah. Dia menangisi suaminya yang kini tidak bernyawa lagi. Dengan nyali yang semakin ciut, aku menatap pria yang telah membunuh ayah. Dia sedang mengelap katana yang kini penuh dengan darah. Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya dia seumuran dengan ayah. Tiba-tiba, matanya balas menatapku. Aku terkesiap. Sepasang mata itu terlihat tidak asing. Aku sepertinya pernah mengenali mata yang mirip dengan miliknya, hanya saja aku tak dapat mengingatnya. Walau begitu, mata ini terlihat lebih tajam daripada mata yang kuingat. Aku berusaha mengingatnya. Tetapi, karena rasa penasaran sudah mulai menguasaiku, aku tak menyadari bahwa pria itu kembali mengayunkan katananya. Kali ini aku berhasil menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menghindar. Tetapi, tanpa disangka, katana itu tetap menuju ke arahku, seakan sudah mengetahui pergerakan yang akan aku lakukan. Aku pun hanya dapat pasrah dan memejamkan mata.

_SLASH!_

Katana itu berhasil menebasku. Tetapi, mengapa aku tak merasakan sakit apapun? Apa yang terjadi?

Kupaksakan kedua mataku untuk terbuka. Mataku membulat, melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ibu baru saja menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungiku, mengakibatkan dirinya ditebas oleh katana sialan tersebut. Tubuhnya pun melemah dan akhirnya jatuh ke pelukanku.

"I-ibu..." Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca menatapnya. Tetapi, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa pada dirinya, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Misaki, larilah. Selamatkan dirimu. Jangan biarkan para pembunuh ini menemukanmu." Ibu mengelus pipiku pelan. Jarinya terasa dingin. Aku hanya dapat terisak-isak menatap tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin lemah. Perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai tertutup dan nafasnya pun terhenti.

Aku menyadari bahwa pria itu masih mengawasiku, berusaha menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhku. Dengan hati-hati, aku meletakkan tubuh ibu di lantai dan segera berlari, menyelamatkan diri. Dapat kurasakan pria itu mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku tak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari. Aku terus berlari walau aku tak tahu harus kemana.

Ternyata, kakiku membawaku menuju dapur. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memasuki ruangan itu. Selagi pria itu masih di luar, aku harus bersembunyi. Mataku menangkap sebuah tempat yang sempurna untukku bersembunyi. Sebuah laci yang berada tepat di bawah wastafel. Aku segera merangkak memasuki laci yang cukup besar itu dan menutupnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku berusaha menjaga kesunyian.

Telingaku dapat mendengar pria itu membuka pintu dan melangkah memasuki dapur. Kini, aku hanya dapat berdoa agar dia tidak menemukanku. Lewat lubang kecil yang berada di pintu laci, aku dapat melihat pria itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah botol. Dia menekan tutup botol tersebut dan keluarlah asap.

Apa itu gas beracun? Aku mulai khawatir. Pria itu segera beranjak keluar, meninggalkan botol itu di dalam dapur. Aku pun tersadar sesuatu. Semua jendela di dapur ini tertutup rapat dan terkunci.

Gawat! Aku bisa mati jika tetap berada disini. Kekhawatiranku semakin bertumbuh. Aku pun membuka laci yang kutempati dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat bahwa mereka masih berada di luar. Jika aku keluar sekarang, mereka akan menemukanku. Bagaimana ini? Aku menjadi bingung.

Kulirik jendela yang sedari tadi tertutup. Aku pun mendapat ide. Kulemparkan berbagai barang ke arah jendela itu, berharap agar kacanya segera pecah. Tetapi, itu semua sia-sia. Jendela tersebut tetap utuh tanpa retak sedikit pun. Aku, yang mulai putus asa, menatap botol yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan gas. Nafasku mulai terasa berat. Pasti itu efek dari gas yang dikeluarkan.

Akhirnya, setelah berpikir, kuputuskan untuk tetap berada di dalam dapur ini. Lebih baik aku mati karena keracunan gas daripada dibunuh oleh sekelompok pembunuh. Sambil terduduk di lantai dan bersandar ke dinding, aku menunggu ajal untuk menjemputku. Dapat kudengar beberapa suara yang berasal dari luar. Aku tak mempedulikannya lagi. Kepalaku sudah terasa berat dan sepertinya dapat pecah kapan saja. Lama-kelamaan, kesadaranku semakin berkurang. Semua yang kulihat menjadi buram dan semakin buram. Tubuhku mulai melemah. Kuputuskan untuk berbaring di lantai sambil memeluk tas tanganku yang sedari tadi kubawa. Apa aku akan mati seperti ini?

Saat aku mulai memikirkan kematian yang rasanya mulai mendekat, telingaku kembali menangkap suara beberapa orang dari luar. Sepertinya mereka sedang saling berkelahi. Tak lama kemudian, dapat kudengar suara beberapa mobil yang dihidupkan dan pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Otakku tak dapat kugunakan lagi untuk memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, sehingga aku hanya dapat berharap bahwa polisi akan muncul dan menyelamatkanku.

_BRAK!_

Terdengar suara pintu yang didobrak. Dapat kurasakan beberapa pasang kaki yang semakin mendekat. Tubuhku sudah terlalu lemah. Bahkan, aku tak bisa menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapakah yang datang. Aku sudah pasrah. Jika itu adalah para pembunuh, aku siap untuk mati. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan, selain menerima nasib.

Dapat kurasakan sepasang tangan menggendongku dan membawaku pergi. Telingaku juga menangkap suara beberapa orang yang sedang berbicara. Kupaksakan kedua kelopak mataku—yang sudah sangat berat—untuk terbuka. Dapat kulihat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat sedang menggendongku. Di sekitarnya, beberapa orang tampak saling berbicara. Pemuda itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa mataku tengah menatapnya, sehingga dia balas menatapku. Aku terperangah. Mata itu. Mata yang sepertinya sudah kukenal sejak lama. Mata yang mirip dengan milik pria yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Mulutku ingin bertanya siapa dirinya, tetapi saat aku akan mengeluarkan suara, semuanya lenyap. Semuanya gelap.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> Note :<strong>**

****Halo minna-san!****

****Akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk membuat fanfic multi-chapter. Saya dapat ide ini setelah membaca berita tentang pembunuhan.****

****Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya bocah ingusan ini :D****

****Maafkan saya, jika banyak kekurangannya m(_ _)m****

****Jadi, menurut para readers, saya lanjutkan atau tidak?****

****~Maritha El Sephira~****


	2. Chapter 2

**Sicarius, the Hunter Organization**

**By Maritha El Sephira**

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**—HAPPY READING—**

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari pagi bersinar terik menembus jendela, menggangguku yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan, kubuka kedua kelopak mataku yang sedari tadi terkatup.<p>

Kini, pandanganku mengarah pada langit-langit berwarna putih yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Dahiku mengerut, bingung. "Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar." Perlahan, seorang pemuda berambut coklat mendekati tempatku berbaring. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker yang dia kenakan, tetapi aku dapat melihat matanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak senang. Dia mendecih pelan. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan," ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya dan hanya terfokus pada matanya. Pemuda ini memiliki mata itu. Mata yang tidak asing bagiku. Seperti telah kukenal sejak lama. Rasa penasaranku kembali tumbuh, membuatku ingin bertanya. Tetapi, saat aku hendak membuka mulut, pintu kamar terbuka. Masuklah seorang pria berkacamata dengan surai hijau yang menghiasi kepalanya. Aku mengenalinya.

"Shin?" tanyaku sembari terus menatap pria itu untuk memastikan apakah dia adalah Shin, pamanku.

"Misaki! _Hisashiburi."_ Dia tersenyum hangat, membuatku semakin bingung. Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Dan sebenarnya, tempat apa ini?

-oOo-

"Jadi, inilah tempat tinggalku."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Bukan karena tersedak makanan—atau bahkan paku payung. Melainkan karena penampilan rumah ini—walau aku tak yakin tempat sebesar ini masih dapat disebut rumah. Rumah—maksudku, bangunan ini bergaya eropa dengan sentuhan klasik. Ukurannya yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar dari tempat tinggalku, membuatku berpikir, apa ada orang lain yang tinggal disini? Dan sepertinya aku tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Shin membawaku ke sebuah ruangan besar yang terlihat seperti ruang keluarga. Sebuah televisi layar datar berukuran besar menghiasi dinding, tepat menghadap sofa-sofa yang berjejer manis. Bermacam-macam buku menghiasi rak yang menyatu dengan dinding. Sebuah lampu kristal pun tergantung tepat di tengah langit-langit, memberikan cahaya bagi ruangan itu. Dindingnya yang berwarna kuning pucat diukir dengan ukiran klasik, membuat ruangan ini terlihat mewah. Sayangnya, tak ada waktu bagiku untuk menganga ataupun terlena oleh keindahan ruangan ini. Dua orang asing yang tak kukenal telah menduduki sofa-sofa itu dan kini, mereka menatapku.

"Baiklah, Misaki. Ini adalah dua anggota dari keluarga barumu." Aku tercengang. Keluarga baru? tanyaku dalam hati.

Shin yang sepertinya mengerti kebingunganku pun menambahkan. "Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal bersama kami, yang berarti, kau menjadi keluarga kami," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk, tanda bahwa aku mengerti.

"Shin, jadi ini keponakanmu?" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bertanya dengan nada ceria. Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya usianya sebaya denganku. "Hai, namaku Taishi Miwa. Kau dapat memanggilku Miwa." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri, lengkap dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Yoo-hoo!" Seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang sedari tadi duduk segera bangkit dari sofa dan mendekatiku. Dia tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "aku Akari Yotsue. Semoga kita dapat menjadi teman baik."

Aku hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Pikiranku masih sedikit terkejut akan kejadian mendadak ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku masih merayakan ulang tahunku yang ketujuh belas tahun, dan kini, aku sudah menjadi anggota keluarga dari orang-orang yang tak kukenal.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Shin sambil memperhatikan setiap inci ruangan ini.

"Mungkin, mereka sedang bertugas," jawab Miwa. Kata 'bertugas' yang dia gunakan menarik perhatianku.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memasuki ruangan ini. Dia adalah sang pemuda berambut coklat dengan masker menutupi wajahnya yang tadi aku temui di kamar.

"Hei, Kai!" Miwa menyapa pemuda tersebut. "Darimana saja kau?"

Jadi, pemuda itu bernama Kai, pikirku. Aku pun memandanginya. Dia terlihat dingin dan tidak bersahabat. Tetapi, mengapa matanya terlihat tidak asing bagiku. Otakku mulai berputar untuk mengingat siapa pun yang mempunyai mata seperti itu, tetapi jawabannya tak kunjung kutemukan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Pemuda yang dipanggil Kai itu merespon pertanyaan Miwa dengan jawaban yang dingin, sedangkan sang pemuda berambut pirang tertawa kaku.

"Ayolah, Kai. Jangan dingin begitu. Kau akan menakuti anggota baru kita."

Kini mata hijau itu menatapku tajam, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Terima kasih, Miwa. Karena kau menyinggung tentang aku sebagai anggota baru, sekarang dia menatapku seperti itu.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, tetapi dia terus memandangiku, dan akhirnya mendecih dengan nada meremehkan. "Dia? Anggota baru kita?" Dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada, dia menatapku semakin tajam. "Terlalu lemah."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku mendengus kesal. Memangnya siapa dia? Dia bahkan belum mengenalku, tapi sudah dapat menilaiku terlalu lemah? Dasar sombong, batinku.

"Kai, ikut aku. Kita perlu bicara," ucap Shin dengan nada serius. Detik berikutnya, dapat kulihat dia menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Dan, tolong lepas maskermu. Kau boleh memakainya saat bertugas, tapi tidak saat di rumah."

Kai memutar bola matanya, tetapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dan hanya mengikuti perintah Shin untuk melepaskan masker yang dia kenakan.

Setelah masker itu terbuka, wajahnya pun terlihat. Mataku membulat dan nafasku pun terhenti. Bukan karena aku meninggal secara tiba-tiba—bukan, tentu saja bukan—tetapi karena wajahnya. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat familiar bagiku. Seperti, wajah seseorang yang telah kulihat selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi kulupakan begitu saja.

Beberapa ingatan bergulir di kepalaku, tetapi semuanya terlihat samar. Aku hanya dapat mematung di tempat, sedangkan dia terlihat tidak peduli. Hal itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apakah dia benar-benar seseorang yang kukenal?

Shin pun membawanya pergi. Entah untuk membicarakan hal apa. Aku yang masih terkejut, tetap berdiri dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Akari menyadarkanku.

"Hei, Misaki. Ayo kita mengelilingi rumah ini." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar tawarannya. Kami pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Miwa segera mengejar kami. "Meninggalkan orang lain itu tidak sopan!"

Akari tertawa kecil dan berkata, "kau terlalu lambat," sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Miwa lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Miwa setelah dapat menyusul kami berdua.

"Ayo kita perkenalkan ruangan-ruangan di rumah kepada anggota baru kita ini," ucap Akari sambil menunjukku.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita menjelajahi rumah ini!" cetus Miwa dengan nada ceria, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dapat kulihat Akari tersenyum sambil menatap Miwa. Tetapi, senyuman ini berbeda. Aku merasa ada maksud yang tersirat di balik senyum yang dia berikan. Miwa pun berbalik menatap kami berdua, membuat senyum Akari lenyap seketika, dan kini dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ayo, Akari! Kita bawa dia mengelilingi rumah." Miwa tersenyum kepada Akari, yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukkan kepala dari sang gadis. Kemudian, Miwa mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Dan kau, lebih baik kau siapkan ingatanmu untuk menghafal setiap inci rumah ini."

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. Tentu saja aku dapat mengingat semua ruangan di rumah ini. Ingatanku ini tajam. Dan hal itu bukanlah bualan belaka. Mereka telah menunjukkan banyak ruangan dan aku mampu mengingat semuanya. Mulai dari ruangan yang—mulai sekarang—akan menjadi kamarku, hingga ruangan lain seperti perpustakaan dan dapur.

Kini kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Miwa mulai membukanya, dan terpampanglah sebuah aula raksasa yang tersembunyi di balik pintu tersebut. Kami pun melangkah masuk.

"Ini adalah ruang latihan," ucap Akari. "Kami sering berlatih atau hanya sekedar bermain disini."

Aku termangu menatap ruangan yang teramat besar ini. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu coklat terang. Dindingnya berwarna abu-abu dengan banyak peralatan yang tergantung. Mulai dari pedang, perisai, cambuk, dan senjata-senjata lain yang tak kukenal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara seseorang mengagetkan kami bertiga.

"Oh, hei, Kai. Kami hanya menunjukkan letak ruangan-ruangan kepadanya." Miwa menunjukku. "Supaya dia tidak tersesat."

Kai terlihat tenang dengan wajah datarnya. Dapat kurasakan matanya menatapku tajam, membuatku lagi-lagi merasa tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba, dia berkata, "kalian berdua, pergilah. Aku ada urusan dengan anggota baru ini."

Miwa dan Akari saling berpandangan penuh tanda tanya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan ini, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kai.

Karena dia tidak juga memulai percakapan, kuputuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi telah menghiasi pikiranku.

"Siapa kau?"

Dia menatapku datar dan tanpa ekspresi. "Toshiki Kai," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau seseorang yang kukenal sebelumnya? Teman atau saudara, mungkin?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalmu," jawabnya lagi, membuatku menghela nafas kecewa.

"Benarkah?" Aku kembali bertanya, dengan harapan bahwa dia akan memberikan jawaban yang mungkin membuatku mengingat sedikit tentang masa laluku yang terhapus.

Dia tetap terlihat tenang dan wajahnya tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dengan helaan nafas perlahan, dia menjawab. "Dengar. Namaku Toshiki Kai. Tidak penting jika aku temanmu, saudaramu, atau orang lain. Disini, aku adalah mentormu. Jelas?" Suaranya yang terdengar sangat dingin di telinga membuatku mendengus kesal. Tadinya, aku berharap bahwa dia teman atau mungkin saudaraku, tetapi menyadari sifatnya yang seperti itu, aku tak yakin mau berhubungan dengannya. Dan, mentor? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Kita berdua di tunggu Shin di ruangannya." Pemuda itu segera membalikkan badan dan berlalu pergi. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, dia memutar kepalanya dan menatapku. "Kau juga ikut," ucapnya.

"I-iya." Aku ikut berjalan di belakangnya, sedangkan pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari pemuda ini, dia menyebalkan.

-oOo-

Beberapa tahun belakangan, muncul dua buah organisasi terkenal yang mempunyai satu kegunaan yang unik. Mereka disebut _'Hunter Organization'_ alias 'Organisasi Pemburu'. Organisasi jenis ini dimaksudkan untuk memburu manusia. Orang-orang yang mempunyai musuh, baik di dunia politik, bisnis, atau yang lainnya, dapat meminta bantuan organisasi ini untuk membinasakan musuh mereka. Tentu saja dengan bayaran yang sesuai dan disepakati kedua belah pihak.

Kini, ada dua nama organisasi pemburu yang sedang naik daun. Yang pertama bernama, Nex. Nex selalu dapat diandalkan dalam urusan membunuh. Mereka juga memiliki banyak anggota terlatih, sehingga tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka akan selesai tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Asalkan perjanjian dan bayaran yang diberikan disetujui oleh mereka, musuh anda akan tewas dalam sekejap.

Organisasi lainnya bernama, Sicarius. Sama seperti Nex, Sicarius juga dapat diandalkan dan memiliki anggota-anggota yang profesional. Walau usianya lebih muda daripada Nex, Sicarius tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Organisasi ini mampu melaksanakan semua tugas yang mereka terima dengan sempurna.

Meskipun mereka berdua adalah organisasi pemburu, mereka tidak sepenuhnya sama. Nex akan membunuh siapa pun. Tidak peduli orang yang dibunuhnya bersalah atau tidak, mereka tetap akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Jika perlu, mereka akan membunuh keluarga target sekaligus. Sedangkan Sicarius, tidak asal membunuh. Mereka hanya membunuh orang-orang yang menurut mereka memang layak untuk mati, seperti koruptor dan sejenisnya. Mereka pun tidak akan menyakiti keluarga target, kecuali mereka menganggap keluarga target juga layak untuk dibunuh.

Awalnya, aku tak percaya akan apa yang Shin ceritakan. Tadi pagi, setelah aku bangun, dia memang berkata akan menceritakan semuanya, tetapi aku tak menyangka Shin akan menceritakan hal semacam ini.

Aku yang terkejut dengan mulut menganga, terus mematung. Terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, kesadaranku pun kembali. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang menghiasi kepalaku, tetapi yang pertama kali terlintas adalah, "mengapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Shin menatapku, lalu menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. "Kau adalah keponakanku, tentu saja aku akan menolongmu," jawabnya "Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu. Jika ada sesuatu yang menimpa mereka, aku harus merawatmu."

Aku mendengus kesal. "Memasukkanku ke dalam organisasi seperti ini tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Ayolah, Sicarius tidak buruk." Dia kembali tersenyum, tetapi, senyuman yang dia berikan lebih mirip senyuman memelas. "Lagipula, kau aman di sini. Pemburu-pemburu yang menyerang kediamanmu waktu itu mungkin masih mencarimu." Ucapannya menyadarkanku akan hal itu, membuatku berpikir bahwa apa yang dia katakan memang benar.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau menjadi anggota Sicarius." Shin kembali berucap. "Dan kau dalam pengawasan Kai. Dia yang akan menjagamu untuk sementara waktu. Dia juga akan mengajari dan melatihmu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Dapat kulihat sedari tadi Kai hanya duduk dalam diam. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar." Shin memberi isyarat dengan tangannya. Aku segera bangkit dari sofa yang tadi aku duduki dan melangkah keluar. Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali, dia membungkuk pelan kepada Shin sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Di depan pintu, aku pun menatap Kai, lalu bertanya. "Mengapa kau membungkuk padanya?"

Dia menatapku datar. "Bukankah sudah seharusnya kita menghormati orang yang lebih tua?"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ternyata, pemuda ini mengetahui betapa pentingnya sopan santun, walau dia baru saja menghinaku—orang yang baru dikenalnya—dengan mengatakan bahwa aku lemah.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatapku. "Mengapa bertanya kepadaku?"

"Bukankah kau yang ditugaskan mengajariku?" ucapku sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dapat kudengar dia menghela nafas dan mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah. Temui aku di halaman belakang tiga puluh menit lagi," ujarnya dengan nada malas, kemudian pergi dari hadapanku.

Sepeninggalnya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarku. Untungnya, Miwa dan Akari sudah menunjukkan letaknya.

Tadi pagi aku langsung dibawa keluar oleh Shin, sehingga aku tidak bisa menjelajahi kamar ini. Kubuka pintu berwarna coklat itu perlahan. Betapa terkesimanya aku. Kamar ini sangat mewah, bahkan lebih mewah dibanding kamarku yang dulu.

Sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ berwarna putih terletak di tengah ruangan, tepat di atas karpet merah muda yang membentang luas. Dua buah sofa panjang berwarna lavender langsung menghadap ke arah sebuah televisi layar datar yang tergantung manis di dinding. Tidak lupa sebuah meja diletakkan di antara kedua sofa tersebut. Beberapa rak yang penuh dengan berbagai macam buku, turut meramaikan kamar. Dinding ruangan yang berwarna putih, diukir dengan ukiran bunga yang terlihat rumit, tetapi indah. Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sebuah lemari. Karena penasaran, aku pun berjalan menuju lemari—yang kuyakini sebagai lemari pakaian—itu. Lemari berwarna putih tersebut terletak di pojok ruangan dan menyatu dengan dinding. Saat kubuka pintunya, aku kembali terkesima. Lemari ini ternyata menembus ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai macam pakaian. Mulai dari pakaian santai hingga gaun-gaun formal. Tidak lupa berbagai aksesoris, seperti, sepatu, kalung, gelang, dan lainnya, memenuhi rak-rak yang berjejer. Anehnya, semua adalah aksesoris dan pakaian perempuan. Seperti khusus disiapkan untukku.

Setelah puas menjelajahi isi lemari, aku keluar dan membaringkan tubuh di kasur. Semua kejadian ini begitu membingungkan, menghasilkan berbagai pertanyaan di kepalaku. Terutama tentang pemuda berambut coklat itu. Wajah dan matanya terlihat sangat tidak asing bagiku. Kugenggam kalung yang melingkar di leherku. Untungnya kalung ini tidak hilang.

Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sesuatu. Tas tanganku yang berwarna merah tergeletak di atas nakas. Segera kusambar tas itu dan memeriksa isinya. Sebuah kotak putih dengan lingkaran berwarna emas di atasnya. Kudekap kotak pemberian orang tuaku itu, sedangkan otakku kembali mengingat kematian mereka yang begitu tragis. Shin memberitahuku bahwa jasad mereka telah dibawa oleh orang suruhannya, dan kini telah dikubur. Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa sedih. Mengapa mereka harus meninggalkanku seperti ini? Tepat pada hari ulang tahunku pula. Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mataku. Semakin lama semakin banyak, dan akhirnya menetes turun.

Beberapa menit aku menangisi kedua orang tuaku yang telah tiada, hingga akhirnya aku lelah. Mataku melirik jam yang terletak di atas nakas. Menyadari bahwa latihanku akan segera dimulai, aku segera mengeringkan air mata dan dengan malas, berjalan keluar dari kamar, menuju halaman belakang untuk memulai latihan.

Sesampaiku di halaman belakang, Kai memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kuperhatikan tubuhku sendiri dari bawah hingga atas. Aku mengenakan sebuah kaus hijau yang dilapisi oleh rompi putih, juga celana panjang hitam. Bagiku, tidak ada yang salah.

Dia yang sepertinya mengerti kebingunganku pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Hah?" Dahiku mengerut karena bingung. Kulihat dia memeriksa jam yang melingkari pergelangannya, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan.

"Kelilingi halaman ini dua puluh dua kali," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Mulutku menganga tidak percaya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Aku tidak terlambat!" tukasku kepadanya.

"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi dia mengecek jam. Masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Tapi, menurut jam ini, kau terlambat dua puluh dua detik."

"Ta-tapi..." Aku berusaha mencari alasan lain. Halaman ini begitu luas—bagiku. Tak mungkin aku dapat berlari mengelilinginya sebanyak dua puluh dua putaran.

"Dua puluh dua putaran. Sekarang!" hardiknya, sebelum duduk di atas rerumputan. Aku belum juga berlari. Mataku menjelajahi seluruh halaman ini. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa aku harus berlari mengelilinginya, taman ini pasti terlihat sangat indah dengan berbagai bunga yang menghiasinya.

"Cepat lari!" teriaknya. Sembari menunjukkan stopwatch yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, dia berkata, "waktu terus berjalan. Jangan membuatku menghukummu." Dengan terpaksa, aku menggerakkan kedua kakiku dan mulai berlari.

Untuk beberapa putaran, aku masih sanggup, tetapi, lama kelamaan, tubuhku melemah. Energiku terus terkuras, hingga akhirnya pada putaran entah keberapa, aku merasa energiku telah benar-benar habis. Kakiku terasa akan lepas dan nafasku sulit dikeluarkan. Tanpa sadar tubuhku jatuh tersungkur, tepat di depan Kai yang kini menatapku meremehkan.

"Dasar lamban. Hanya sebelas putaran dan kau sudah terjatuh?" Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh tatapan merendahkan itu. "Sudah kuduga, kau sangat lemah," lanjutnya. Ucapan itu membuat darahku terasa mendidih, tetapi aku tak bisa membantahnya karena nafasku masih tersengal-sengal. Dapat kulihat, matanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang rasanya semakin merendahkanku. Detik berikutnya, dia berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan diriku yang tengah tersungkur di tanah. Mata hijaunya menatap manik biruku tajam.

"Kau tidak berusaha, hah?" Suaranya yang terdengar dingin menggelitik telingaku. Pipiku memerah menyadari betapa dekatnya dia. Aku yang sudah mulai dapat mengendalikan nafasku pun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku berusaha!" seruku sembari menjauhkan tubuhku darinya. "Hanya saja halaman ini terlalu besar," lanjutku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Di organisasi ini, kau harus memberikan usaha terbesarmu." Dia kembali berdiri dan kemudian menatapku tajam. "Jika hanya sekecil itu usahamu, kau mungkin akan terbunuh lebih dulu."

Aku memandangnya sebal. Dia pun berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Latihan hari ini cukup. Aku bosan melihat usahamu yang begitu menyedihkan."

Mendengar perkataannya membuatku semakin naik darah. Tanganku mengepal karena kesal, sedangkan dia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya menghilang di kejauhan.

"Brengsek!" teriakku, walau aku yakin dia tak dapat mendengarnya.

-oOo-

Kai sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Kai!" Saat Kai menoleh, dia mendapati Miwa sedang bersandar ke dinding dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kai bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tahu? Perempuan lebih senang diperlakukan dengan lembut." Perkataan Miwa sukses membuat Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak pernah mau melatih anggota baru, tapi kau bahkan tidak menolak saat Shin menyuruhmu melatihnya," ucap Miwa, lengkap dengan cengirannya. "Dan, jika kau penasaran darimana aku mengetahui hal itu, Shin yang memberitahuku."

Kai menutup matanya, tidak peduli akan apa yang Miwa katakan. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Miwa yang merasa diabaikan hanya dapat tersenyum pasrah menatap sahabatnya yang terus berjalan pergi.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Halo, minna-san!**

****Maafkan saya karena tidak update lebih cepat *^* Saya sudah bikin chapter-chapternya, tapi mau saya perbaiki lagi.****

****Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca atau memberi review/fav/follow ^-^ Saya sangat bersyukur karena ternyata ada yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita yang saya buat.****

****Bagi yang mau memberi kritik dan saran, tuliskan saja di kotak review. Seneng kalo ada yang membantu memperbaiki cara penulisanku yang masih cacat XD****

****Yang mau memberi masukan soal jalan cerita juga boleh kok. Kalau menarik, mungkin akan saya pakai ;)****

****Kutunggu review-nya! ^-^****

****~Maritha El Sephira~****


	3. Chapter 3

**Sicarius, the Hunter Organization**

**By Maritha El Sephira**

**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**—HAPPY READING—**

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya kakiku sanggup untuk berdiri. Walau masih terasa berat, aku memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kamar. Sepertinya, sebuah tidur malam yang tenang layak untuk kudapatkan.<p>

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar, kudapati Akari sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurku sambil membaca majalah. Melihatku masuk, dia segera melipat kembali majalah itu dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Hai, Misaki. Bagaimana latihanmu?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku menghela nafas lelah, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kai menjadi pelatihku dan dia menyuruhku mengelilingi halaman dua puluh dua kali."

"Kai?" Akari mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Biasanya, dia tak akan setuju untuk melatih anggota baru."

"Benarkah?"

Akari mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian, dapat kulihat sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Lebih baik kau pergi mandi," dia berujar, "kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Akari dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, sementara dia segera membuka majalahnya dan mulai membaca lagi.

Selesai mandi, aku kembali ke kamar. Lengkap dengan piyama berwarna merah muda yang aku temukan di lemari. Aku pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah. Kudapati Akari masih sibuk membaca majalah itu.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kamarmu?" aku bertanya setelah rambutku telah benar-benar kering.

"Aku bosan sendirian di kamar," jawabnya. "Lagipula, kau pasti butuh teman untuk bicara, kan?"

Aku tak dapat menyangkal hal itu. Ditambah, orang yang aku kenal disini barulah Shin, Miwa, Akari, dan tentu saja pemuda menyebalkan yang telah membuat kakiku remuk itu. Aku pun mengangguk pelan, menyetujui keberadaan Akari di sini. Kumasukkan tangan ke kantong piyama dan kuambil kalungku yang tadi sempat kulepas sebelum mandi.

"Wah! Kalung yang bagus!" Akari menatap kalung dalam genggamanku, sedangkan aku hanya melingkarkan kalung tersebut di leher.

"Ini hadiah dari orang tuaku," ucapku sambil menyentuh liontin berbentuk kunci. Jariku pun berpindah menuju liontin yang berbentuk bunga. "Sedangkan ini, dari..."

Akari menatapku penasaran, membuatku semakin bingung harus mengatakan apa. Aku benar-benar tak ingat siapa yang memberikannya. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk mengatakan, "aku tidak ingat."

"Hah?" Akari menatapku bingung. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu berkata, "saat aku kecil, aku pernah kehilangan ingatan." Dapat kulihat, Akari menatapku semakin penasaran. "Ingatanku tidak hilang sepenuhnya, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat orang itu," jelasku.

Akari terlihat berpikir, tetapi sedetik kemudian, dia kembali berbicara. "Apa yang menyebabkanmu hilang ingatan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah. Sepertinya, aku juga melupakan hal itu."

"Kau tidak bertanya pada orang tuamu? Mungkin, mereka juga mengetahui siapa orang yang memberikan liontin itu," ucapnya sembari menunjuk kalung yang melingkar di leherku.

"Aku merasa bahwa mereka memang mengetahuinya," ujarku. "Tetapi, mereka selalu menghindar jika aku bertanya."

Akari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Ya, sejak itu, aku selalu berusaha mengingat segala sesuatunya, dan ternyata, aku jadi terbiasa," jelasku lagi.

"Umm... Itu menarik." Akari tersenyum kepadaku. "Kalau kau benar-benar dapat mengingat segalanya, ayo kita uji." Akari beranjak menuju rak dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang cukup tebal. Dia pun membolak-balik halaman buku itu, hingga akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Coba kau hafalkan bab ini, lalu ceritakan kembali padaku, persis seperti yang tertulis di sini," ucap Akari sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman yang bertuliskan 'Bab 6' di atasnya. Dia pun menyodorkan buku itu kepadaku. Aku yang merasa tertantang segera menerimanya dan mulai membaca. Setelah beberapa saat, Akari kembali mengambil bukunya, sedangkan aku mulai menceritakan ulang seluruh hal yang kubaca, dan sesuai harapanku, semuanya persis. Hal itu berhasil membuat Akari menganga, dan kembali mencari buku lain dari dalam rak. Malam itu pun kami isi dengan menguji ingatanku, hingga akhirnya kami lelah dan tertidur.

-oOo-

"Selamat pagi, Akari!" Miwa melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

"Oh, hei, Miwa." Akari membalas sambutan Miwa dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dimana Misaki?" tanya Miwa dengan mulut penuh roti, membuat ucapannya sedikit sulit untuk dimengerti. Akari terkikik kecil melihat hal itu. Tapi, dia kemudian menjawab. "Dia masih tidur."

Miwa pun menelan roti yang sedari tadi dikunyahnya, lalu meneguk segelas air. "Dia pasti kelelahan karena latihan kejam yang diberikan seseorang," ucap Miwa sembari menatap Kai yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan menyindir.

Kai yang sedari tadi tenang memakan sarapannya, kini bangkit berdiri dan melangkah pergi. "Oi, Kai! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Miwa.

"Membangunkannya," jawab Kai singkat, sebelum berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Miwa dan Akari yang saling berpandangan. Ini akan jadi pagi yang tidak menyenangkan untuk Misaki.

-oOo-

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Kai memasuki kamar Misaki. Sang gadis lavender tengah tertidur sambil memeluk guling.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Misaki. Begitu didapati sang gadis masih tertidur pulas, dia mengambil sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di atas nakas, menarik bunganya keluar, dan menuangkan air yang berada di dalam vas ke wajah sang gadis. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang gadis terkejut dan membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Misaki berteriak marah kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Membangunkanmu," jawab Kai singkat, tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya, membuat Misaki semakin kesal. Tangannya sudah terkepal, tetapi Kai tidak peduli. Dia segera membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil berkata, "cepat mandi, lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kita akan melanjutkan latihan."

Kai pun menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Misaki yang kembali berbaring sambil membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang mungkin sudah Kai siapkan untuk latihannya. Membayangkan hal sejenis itu membuat kepalanya penat. Saat kepalanya benar-benar terasa ingin meledak, Kai kembali muncul di hadapannya. "Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk mengisi kembali vas itu. Jangan biarkan tumbuhan tidak bersalah mati kekeringan." Pemuda itu pun kembali keluar, sementara Misaki memberengut kesal. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi, lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

-oOo-

Perlahan, aku membuka pintu yang berada di hadapanku. Pagi itu, ruang makan sudah diisi oleh beberapa orang yang tidak kukenal. Sepertinya, mereka juga termasuk anggota Sicarius.

"Se-selamat pagi semua," sapaku kikuk. Dapat kulihat beberapa orang memperhatikanku, seakan bertanya-tanya siapakah diriku.

"Selamat pagi, Misaki." Shin yang tengah meminum kopinya menyapaku ramah. "Duduk dan sarapanlah."

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataan Shin dan segera mencari kursi yang dapat kutempati. Kebetulan, mataku menangkap satu kursi yang berada di sebelah Kai. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak peduli dan terus menyantap makanannya. Aku yang masih sedikit kikuk dengan orang-orang ini hanya dapat menundukkan kepala.

"Makanlah sarapanmu." Seorang wanita meletakkan sepiring penuh makanan di hadapanku. Dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya, dia melanjutkan, "kau bisa berkenalan dengan yang lainnya nanti."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mulai menyantap makanan yang terhidang dihadapanku.

Setelah piringku kosong, wanita yang tadi meletakkan makananku berjalan mendekat. Di belakangnya, seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan berdiri dengan tenang.

"Jadi, Misaki, apa kau mengenalku?" tanya wanita itu, lengkap dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Aku mengernyitkan kening, merasa kebingungan. Aku sama sekali tak mengingat siapa dirinya. Apa ingatanku tentang wanita ini juga menghilang?

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat," jawabku ragu-ragu.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "wajar kalau kau tak mengingatku, karena kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Itupun saat kau masih balita." Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan dan kembali tersenyum. "Kini kau sudah besar, ya."

Aku hanya dapat terdiam karena masih sedikit bingung. Wanita itu sepertinya mengerti kebingunganku dan mulai menjelaskan. "Namaku, Shizuka Sendou. Aku adalah adik dari ibumu."

Mataku membulat begitu mendengarnya. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu," ujarku padanya. Dia, yang tampaknya tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu, hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan dan berkata, "tidak apa kalau kau tidak mengenalku." Kemudian, dia menarik tangan kedua anak yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. "Ini adalah anak-anakku, Aichi dan Emi," ucapnya memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Emi Sendou. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sang anak perempuan berambut oranye tersenyum manis kepadaku. Detik berikutnya, dia melirik ke arah anak laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aichi, seharusnya kau memperkenalkan dirimu juga," ucapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"E-eh." Anak berambut biru itu tergagap-gagap, hingga akhirnya berkata, "na-namaku Aichi Sendou. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga," balasku. Saat aku hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, seseorang segera menarik pergelangan tanganku. Kutolehkan kepala. Ternyata, Kai telah berdiri di belakangku dengan wajahnya yang terlihat suram seperti biasa.

"Maaf, tetapi gadis ini harus berlatih terlebih dahulu," ucapnya dingin, sebelum akhirnya menarikku pergi. Dari jauh dapat kulihat Aichi dan Emi saling berpandangan.

"He-hei! Pelan-pelan!" seruku, tetapi pemuda tersebut tidak menghiraukannya. Dia terus menarikku dengan cepat, hingga kami pun sampai di depan ruang latihan. Karena salah satu tangannya masih mencengkeram pergelanganku, dia membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang lain. Dia terus menarikku, tetapi tanpa sengaja, tanganku tergores oleh pedang yang terpajang di dinding. Hal itu membuatku meringis kesakitan. Tanpa kusadari, dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berlalu pergi entah kemana.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai, lalu meremas tanganku yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. "Aw." Perlahan, mataku mulai sembab oleh air mata.

"Dasar cengeng."

Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatianku. Kutatap orang yang kini telah berdiri di hadapanku itu. Dia menatapku meremehkan, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak putih.

"Bersihkan lukamu, lalu kita berlatih," ucapnya dingin. Amarahku rasanya mulai bangkit begitu mendengar perkataan itu. Tidak bisakah dia sedikit peduli? Jika, tadi dia tidak menarikku secepat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan terluka. Aku pun menerima kotak putih tersebut, sedangkan dia segera berjalan menuju salah satu pintu yang berada di ruangan ini.

Setelah membalut luka dengan perban yang kutemukan di dalam kotak, aku bangkit berdiri, lalu segera berjalan ke arah ruangan yang tadi dimasuki Kai. Pemuda itu tengah mengelap pedang dengan sehelai kain putih sembari duduk di atas kursi. Begitu melihatku, dia segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku datar. Perlahan, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arahku, tidak lupa pedang yang tadi dia bersihkan pun dibawanya.

"Kau akan berlatih menggunakan ini," ucapnya sembari menyodorkan pedang itu, yang kubalas dengan tatapan ragu.

"Apa kau yakin?" Aku mengambil pedang itu dan mulai memperhatikannya. "Aku tak pernah menggunakan pedang sebelumnya."

"Karena itu kau dilatih," ujarnya dingin. Dia pun mengambil pedang lain dari dinding dan mulai berjalan dari ruangan yang penuh dengan senjata ini menuju ruang latihan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dengan isyarat darinya, aku berdiri pada tempat yang dia tentukan, sedangkan dia berjalan ke sisi yang lain. Dapat kulihat, dia mulai memasang kuda-kuda. Aku hanya dapat merasa khawatir, karena sama sekali tak dapat menggunakan pedang. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku menguatkan genggamanku pada pedang—yang ternyata lumayan berat—ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kai segera berlari ke arahku sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Rasanya kejadian pada hari ulang tahunku itu terulang kembali. Seseorang hendak menebasku, dan yang kulakukan hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar. Aku tak bisa terdiam begitu saja. Aku harus membalas.

Dengan keberanian yang datang entah darimana, aku mulai mengayunkan pedangku. Hal itu membuat pedang kami saling bertemu dan membuat bunyi berdenting yang cukup keras. Sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha menahan pedangnya.

"Jadi, kali ini kau berusaha, hah?"

Mataku segera menatap pemuda yang kini menjadi lawanku. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya dan dia kembali berbicara. "Tetapi, usahamu belum cukup."

Dengan mudah, dia membuat pedangku terpental ke lantai. Padahal, aku yakin telah menggenggamnya begitu kuat.

Saat aku baru menolehkan kepala sebentar untuk melihat pedangku yang tergeletak di lantai, dia segera menarik tanganku dan membuat tubuhku memunggunginya. Dari belakang, tangannya yang kokoh mengunciku hingga tak bisa bergerak, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah leherku. Hal itu membuatku menahan nafas karena ketakutan.

"Lihat. Kau begitu lemah," bisiknya tepat di sebelah telingaku. Dapat kurasakan, dinginnya permukaan pedang mulai menyentuh kulit leherku. "Seperti mangsa yang siap diterkam," lanjutnya dengan suara dalam.

Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku mulai bergetar dengan sendirinya. "Le-lepaskan," ucapku tergagap-gagap.

Kai segera melepaskan tubuhku dan membiarkanku jatuh terduduk. Wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya. "Jadi, kau ingin menyudahi latihan kali ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku segera bangkit berdiri. "Tidak," jawabku mantap. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak lemah dan aku akan berusaha untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kalaupun kau ingin menyudahinya, tak mungkin akan kuberikan." Pemuda itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan ke sisi lain dari tempatku berdiri. "Cepat, ambil pedangmu dan kita lanjutkan."

-oOo-

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini, Shin?" Shizuka menatap kedua anak manusia yang kini sibuk berlatih menggunakan pedang. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit dimengerti. Campuran antara sedih, ragu, dan khawatir.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin," Shin berucap dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar serius dan meyakinkan. "Kakak telah menceritakannya sebelum dia meninggal."

Shizuka hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya beranjak pergi. "Aku harap kau tidak salah."

-oOo-

_"Itadakimasu!"_

Hari sudah gelap, dan kini, semua anggota Sicarius sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Ruang makan yang cukup besar itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang kelaparan dan hendak beristirahat. Contohnya, aku.

Selama latihan, aku merasa seperti berada di dalam neraka. Kai terus-menerus memeras tenagaku tanpa ampun. Setelah dia melatihku tentang bagaimana menggunakan pedang—sekaligus mempraktikkannya padaku—pemuda itu melatihku untuk menggunakan senjata lain. Kali ini, panah.

Pertama-tama, dia mencontohkan cara memegang busur dan panah, lalu memerintahkanku untuk menjadi sasarannya. Alhasil, tubuhku gemetar ketakutan selama dia mempraktikkan hal tersebut. Setelah dia memberikan contoh, giliranku untuk melakukannya, dan hebatnya, hal itu lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan. Bahkan, memegang busurnya pun aku kesulitan.

Setelah aku dapat terbiasa memegang busur dan memposisikan anak panahnya, aku pun mulai menembak. Kai hanya memberiku sepuluh anak panah, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil mengenai papan sasaran. Pemuda itu pun kembali mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat darahku mendidih, sedangkan kakiku ingin sekali menendang wajahnya.

Tetapi, dari semua hal yang dia lakukan padaku hari ini, hal yang paling mengerikan adalah saat dia memberiku hukuman. "Dasar tidak berguna. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki usaha ataupun niat!" Itulah sepatah kata yang dia gunakan saat menghukumku menggunakan rotan. Dia terus menyabet kakiku, membuatku tak dapat menahan rasa sakit dan akhirnya menangis memohon ampun. Jika saja Akari dan Miwa tidak segera datang, mungkin dia akan menyiksaku lebih lama lagi.

"Misaki, kudengar Kai menyabet kakimu dengan rotan," Shizuka menatapku dengan tatapan iba. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku tak apa," jawabku. "Tadi, Emi telah membantu mengobati lukanya."

"Baguslah." Dia tersenyum lembut. "Kai memang keras, tapi lama-kelamaan, kau pasti terbiasa dengannya."

Aku mengangguk. Shizuka pun perlahan bangkit dari kursi dan tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku yang mulai menyantap makan malam.

_Bruk!_

Mataku segera teralihkan pada bunyi tersebut. Kutolehkan kepala dan kudapati Kai sedang menatapku, dingin. Di depannya, beberapa buku tebal tertumpuk rapi. Dengan kasar, pemuda itu segera menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Ini buku-buku yang harus kau baca. Pastikan kau membacanya malam ini," ucapnya sembari mendorong buku-buku itu ke arahku. Karena jengkel, aku menghela nafas perlahan, lalu menatap tumpukan buku itu.

"Tidak bisakah kita santai?"

"Santai?" Dia mendecih lalu berkata, "ini baru hari keduamu, dan kau ingin santai?" Dia kembali menatapku tajam. "Takkan kubiarkan kau bersantai."

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar hal itu. Benar-benar pemuda yang menyebalkan. Ditambah, dia juga telah menghilangkan nafsu makanku.

"Halo semua! Kamui yang hebat ada di sini!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang makan dengan bersemangat. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, selagi dia berjalan. Dalam hati, aku bertanya-tanya siapakah anak itu.

"Kamui Katsuragi." Suara Kai segera mnginterupsi pikiranku. "Salah satu anggota Sicarius yang baru saja menyelesaikan misi," lanjutnya. Setelah berkata demikian, dia kembali menyantap makan malam yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Aku menatap Kai sekilas. Tetapi, tiba-tiba, perutku mengeluarkan bunyi yang terdengar memalukan. Secepat kilat, aku menyambar sendok yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu kembali menyantap makananku.

-oOo-

"Ah!" Aku mendesah lega. Tanpa basi-basi, segera kulemparkan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, tetapi, untungnya, tempat tidur ini terasa luar biasa nyaman. Hal itu membuatku semakin ingin menutup mata dan segera bepergian ke alam mimpi. Dengan mata yang sudah hampir terkatup, jemariku menarik selimut dari bawah kaki dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhku.

Tetapi, saat aku sudah setengah tertidur, sebuah suara berisik menyita perhatianku. Suara derit pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, disusul oleh langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin lama, semakin mendekati pintu kamarku. Aku menahan nafas dan segera menyembunyikan kepala di balik selimut. Siapapun orang itu, dapat kurasakan dia membuka pintu kamarku dan dengan langkah tenang, berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Langkahnya pun terhenti, membuatku tegang dan segera memejamkan kedua mataku karena ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, selimutku tersibak. _"Kya!"_ Aku menjerit kencang dengan tubuh bergetar. Mataku masih terpejam dan kedua tanganku berusaha melindungi kepala.

"Dasar penakut."

Mendengar suara itu, aku segera membuka kedua mataku. Kai tengah berdiri dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada. Matanya menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Aku mulai mendudukkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi terbaring. "Dimana sopan santunmu?" tegurku dengan nada jengkel. "Memasuki kamar perempuan tanpa ijin itu tidak baik!"

Dia mendecih kesal, lalu memandangku. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk tumpukan buku di atas nakas dengan nuansa kemarahan yang jelas terasa. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk membacanya malam ini?"

Mendengar ucapannya, mataku terasa tiga kali lebih berat dan tubuhku mulai melemah. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah tidur tenang di malam hari, lengkap dengan kasur empuk dan selimut yang hangat. Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan pemuda ini, aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku, menarik selimut, dan memejamkan mata. Tetapi, saat mataku baru saja tertutup, dia segera menarik selimutku.

"Bagun, pemalas," titahnya.

"Aku akan membacanya besok," ujarku sembari menutup telinga dengan bantal.

Dapat kudengar dia mendecih kesal. Setelah itu, keadaan menjadi tenang dan sesaat, aku berpikir tidurku tak akan terganggu lagi. Tetapi, sepertinya dia belum menyerah.

"Apa ini? Sebuah kotak?"

Mendengar perkataannya aku langsung membuka mata dan mendapati dia tengah memegang kotak berhargaku. Dia membolak-balikkan kotak itu, lalu membukanya. Bodohnya aku, karena lupa menguncinya, dan lebih parah lagi, bodohnya aku, karena aku juga meletakkan kalungku di dalamnya. Dia segera mengangkat kalung itu dan menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkannya.

"Kembalikan!" hardikku.

Dia terus menatapku sembari menggoyangkan kalung yang kini terlilit di jarinya. "Apa benda ini begitu berharga?"

Aku menatap pemuda itu. Tanganku berusaha menggapai kalung yang dia genggam, tetapi dia membuatnya terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih. "Itu berharga! Sangat berharga!" Perlahan, tanganku mulai menyerah untuk meraihnya. "Jadi, tolong kembalikan padaku," pintaku dengan kepala tertunduk. Kalung itu sangat berarti bagiku. Itu adalah satu-satunya peninggalan kedua orang tuaku yang aku miliki saat ini. Itu juga satu-satunya hal yang menjadi kunci untuk menemukan kembali ingatanku yang terhapus. Membayangkannya diambil dariku saja telah membuat mataku lembab.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya," ucapannya segera membuatku menatap pemuda itu penuh harap. "Asalkan, kau berjanji akan mengikuti semua metode pelatihanku."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menyanggupi syaratnya. Dia pun meletakkan kotak itu di atas nakas dan membuka pengait kalung tersebut. Kemudian, dia membalikkan tubuhku, mengalungkan kalung itu pada leherku, lalu membereskan helaian-helaian rambutku yang terselip di antara kalung. "Lebih baik, kau pakai," ucapnya datar. Dia pun berbalik dan mengambil sebagian dari tumpukan buku di atas nakas.

"Bawa buku-buku itu, lalu ikut aku ke perpustakaan," ujarnya sembari melangkah pergi.

Aku segera menuruti perkataannya dan membawa buku itu. Pemuda ini aneh. Seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian. Dia dapat menjadi seorang pemuda menyebalkan yang senang menyiksa orang. Tetapi, dia juga dapat menjadi seorang pemuda baik yang sangat sopan.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tipis. Aku harap dia dapat lebih banyak menunjukkan sikap baiknya kepadaku.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Auth<strong>or's Note:<strong>**

****Maaf karena keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update m(_ _)m Tugas sekolah menumpuk. Ditambah, otak juga sedang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.****

****Karena bingung mau mengucapkan apa lagi, saya hanya bisa mengatakan terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini ^-^ dan maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic ini.****

****~Maritha El Sephira~****


End file.
